When cutting grass with a lawn mower there is usually grass left around the edges of buildings, trees, gardens, side walks etc. that the lawn mower did not cut. This is due to the wheels of the mower extending past the outside edge of the mower shroud and sweep of the mower blade. The wheels come in contact with these obstructions preventing the mower blade from cutting the grass immediately around the obstruction.
To solve this problem a variety of additional specialized devices have been developed to make it possible to get at and cut this grass. This is however more time consuming and expensive than if the lawn mower where able to cut all the grass on the first go around.
A lawn mower is needed which can get at grass normally left around the edges of buildings, trees, gardens, and side walks by ordinary lawn mowers thereby eliminating the necessity of having to resort to the use of secondary equipment.